


Don‘t fuck with Misty

by Razerface



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Delia is blind, Ep 3x09, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hank is a fking a-hole, Insults, Kinda, Misty kicks Hanks’ ass, Strong Female Characters, WHAT IS SLEEP, badass Misty, crack-fic, protective Misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: It all takes place in ep 3x09, when Hank wants to live with the coven again, so that he talks to Cordelia, but in this fic, it’s doesn’t happen in the greenhouse but in the coven house, where almost all coven members witness how respectless Hank treats Cordelia.This is something I typed up instead of...wait...what was I about to do again?
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Don‘t fuck with Misty

It was Wednesday in the afternoon. The coven was relaxing in the Academy after the previous events. One could almost say, that for the first time in weeks, a kind of contemplative silence has arrived in this house - now that Hank no longer lived there. In her room, Zoe still tried to „fix“ Kyle, not even knowing what that would mean in his situation, Queenie and Delphine were preparing themselves a „snack“, or whatever a sandwich with three different kinds of sausages on a bun with salad and sliced cheese is called by people who would actually give this a name. Madison was lost in her social media, typing things in her phone, while Nan, who was sitting next to her at the living room table, had her noise suppressing headphones on while writing in her diary.

It seemed to be a normal day at the Robichaux‘s Academy - Not that anything that is happening there could ever be considered normal for outsiders. It just seemed like another day of their everyday life at the Academy. 

Misty and Cordelia were coming back from the greenhouse, entering through the back door, and sitting down on the kitchen table. 

Since Cordelia had found out her husband had been cheating on her, she kicked him out, telling him to hopefully never see him again, and she was quite angry since. _He had been cheating on me. Motherfucker. _She was just happy that she wouldn’t have to see him anymore. She thought. Because only about twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Delphine went to open the door, and Hank stormed in. Asking loudly and angry for Cordelia.  
_ _

He went straight into the living room, searching for Cordelia, finally detecting her in the room next to it, the kitchen. 

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Everyone except of Cordelia. Nan took her headphones off, so that she could hear the others thoughts, but she didn’t hear anything usable. 

„What the FUCK do you want, Hank??“ Cordelia yelled, jumping up form her chair, making him shudder slightly. But he quickly pulled himself together again, and yelled back, ignoring the glances of everyone else. „I am your husband! I don’t fucking accept you throwing me out! As long as I am your husband I have the right to live with you!“ He came closer, indicating to Misty that he might want to threaten or hurt Cordelia, so she stood up from her chair aswell, looking him straight into the eyes. At first, he was surprised of Mistys’ reaction, but then he started to laugh mockingly. „The hell do you want from me?“ He asked her. And Misty knew damn well what she wanted from him.

„I want you to leave Cordelia _the fuck _alone.“ She said in a calm, but still harsh voice. „Oh really?“ Now he turned back at Cordelia. „Who is this? Is this your new _girlfriend _? Are you a lesbian now?  
_ _ __

Everyone except Misty and Cordelia looked at Hank and Cordelia shocked about the whole situation they found themselves in. Just Madison was slightly smiling, probably enjoying the adults fighting with each other. But it was going to get even better.

„And even if it was like that, it’s none of your goddamn business. Now get the hell out of here.“ Cordelia ordered calmly. „No. I’m not going anywhere YOU’RE MY WIFE!“ „Oh, really? You weren’t that enthusiastic about it when you _fucked _someone else in a cheap motel room, lying to my face.“  
„I already told you I‘m sorry, okay??“ He now said, grabbing Cordelia harshly at both of her arms, leaving the blind Cordelia slightly scared of his grab.__

__Delphine and all the witches looked at Hank shocked and surprised at the same time. But Misty didn’t let him treat Cordelia like that. She pushed him away from Cordelia so hard he almost fell over. „Don’t. Touch her.“ „I can touch my wife whenever I want.“ „No you damn cocksucker! It is not goddamn 1950 anymore! Now get your ass out of here.“ Misty was furious. Not only had Hank touched Cordelia, he treated her like shit. She was ready to punch him in his face every second. But she was patient. She would wait for the right moment to fuck up this asshole._ _

__„Didn’t you hear her? GO!“ Cordelia yelled, no response, no steps towards the door. „Okay, you know what, fuck you.“ Cordelia said, pushing him towards the door as he slapped her hardly._ _

__Now all the other witches rose from their chairs, ready to fight back, just as Misty took action._ _

__She punched him in the face, he drew a step back. Then, he tried to punch back, but Misty dodged. „I don’t wanna waste my magic on you. I can do you with my hands.“ The swamp witch said, punching him in his stomach, making him lean forward in pain, as he quickly stood straight again and hit her in the face. „Stop it!“ Nan screamed._ _

__Zoe must’ve heard the noises from downstairs as she left Kyle in her room to quickly investigate what was going on. As soon as she saw Hank and Misty fight all around the living room, she ran towards them to stop them, but Madison grabbed her arm. „He hit Cordelia. The fucker deserves it.“ She explained calmly and gleefully, as Zoe looked over to Cordelia who looked angry and humiliated at the same time._ _

__Meanwhile, Misty had punched him so often directly in his stupid face his nose bled strongly. She kicked him in the hollow of the knee, making him fall to the ground, grunting in anger and pain. Another hit in the stomach, and the fight was over for Misty. Hank didn’t fight back anymore, and he wasn’t a threat anymore to Cordelia, so her job was done. „Now get the hell out of here.“ She ordered dryly. It was a warning, and Hank understood that. He quickly got up on his feet with the last of his power, heading for the door stooping._ _

__„What the hell had just happend?? Nan asked upset.  
„He hurt Cordelia and got what he deserved, that‘s what happened.“ Madison answered. After that, Zoe immediately ran over to the blind woman. „Oh my god are you okay?“ Zoe carefully touched her right arm, making her shiver lightly. After a few seconds of silence, she answered with „Yeah, I think so.“ Then, she started to smile, and even laughed a little. „Thanks, Misty.“ „No Problem.“ Misty replied, smiling aswell._ _


End file.
